Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Pre-Bungie Announcement Talk That link is broken. General simon r h 17:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I never thought an Admin would simply create an article based on just one source. Maybe post it in a Blog... As per Simon, link is broken... - Artificial | Intelligence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Master Chiefs balls got crushed when he was put in his suit. I'm changing the fail link to this one. General simon r h 18:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder what this is gonna be about... -- Cadet Staff Sergeant LewisMy Comm Line 17:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I'm hoping for a third-person game based on Marines/ODST's. Or perhaps the origins of the UNSC? I've always wanted to see what the Interplanetary War went... -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 07:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I would see it as an extension of Halo verse/Halo Universe or it might be a Marathon extension. Just wondering, doesn't the Superintendent sounds more like Durandal? Little_Missy - 07:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Type of Expansion Does anyone know if this is a standalone expansion or an add on to the current H3 game? Standalone.--Plasmic Physics 19:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Answer: It is a disk expansion for Halo 3 as said on the Bungie Weekly Update: 10/10/08 Keep it Clean & Mythic Map Pack Unless I'm mistaken (do correct) the new list of halo 3 achievements mentions something about extra skulls on certain levels. Another achievement 'Vidmaster Challenger: Brainpan' requires all skulls to be found on the mythic maps, could the mythic map pack be the 'keep it clean' campaign add on and also be used as multi player levels? No Its not Its Multi player map pack I no its going to be multiplayer maps but why is there achievements for skulls on them? Unless theres skulls on mp levels which seems weird. find skulls on mythic level in campaign, massively hard. from what i know, it comes with new single player and multi player maps. It is only multi player maps. People thought that since a map was called heretic, that it was a campaign map So there is going to be skulls on multiplayer maps? u guys, 3 mor mythic mps r comin w/the game. there will b skulls on these mps (one skull per map)the campaign and custom games will still b seper8 Mike-117 01:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Viral Marketing Think it's worth inserting the extracts here and here? They seem to be a form of viral marketing. I'd do it myself, but don't have the rights to edit the article.--Hawki 23:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I think it would be, put them in while mentioning them as being part of the small ad campaign for it? Useful Dave 08:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Is there going to be a separate disc or a code for the mthyic map pack with limited edition halo odst Keep It Clean vs Prepare To Drop The first just seems to be one of many quotes the Superintendent says. Prepare To Drop is actually mentioned in the trailer. -- '''Councilor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 14:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the ad to the right: HERE. CommanderTony 23:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I reckon the trailer is called Keep It Clean, but the expansion pack (assuming that's what it is) is called Prepare to Drop - a placeholder name, at least. Reclaimer simon r h 14:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Has it occurred to anyone that what's shown in the trailer might not be in the actual storyline? There were trailers made for all three previous Halo games that contained events that never happened in the actual game. And anyways, it seems that some of The Rookie's squad members survived the drop into New Mombassa. How did they survive? The Rookie's pod appeared to be the only pod that didn't get hit with the EMP. The rest of his squad would have died on impact, not been able to fight in the battle. It seems to me that the game will probably start in some other way than people are assuming it will. :Well, obviousy its not gameplay, if its a prerendered CGI cinematic. But it is representative of gameplay, and Bungie provided the animation studio with concept art and visual assets to base it on. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Data Leak on Level 9? "Activating Subroutine: "Virgil" Warning: Data Leak on level 9" What does this mean? I think it means that there is actually something on the last level of the campaign of Halo 3 that needs to be found. The last level "Halo" is level 9. Maybe this quote is a reference to the planet Master Chief is drifting towards. Although this looks like it takes place in New Mombasa. UPDATE: Bungie might have put something in the last level after TU2. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::From an in-universe standpoint, frankly it refers to a subroutine of Mombasa's Mack-''esque'' AI, the Superintendent. From a real-world POV, I think Bungie's trying to get more inquisitive players to find some kind of something in the last level, something which pertains to this new expansion, something that was added in the newest updates. --Braidenvl 22:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's programmer-speak. It has nothing to do with the last level of Halo 3. It makes a lot more sense that "Data leak on level 9" is referring to data leaking in a process/routine that is called level 9, rather than it having something to do with an actual ingame level. 207.144.204.209 00:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You might be onto something with the TU2! The Annual vidmaster achievement is Level 9, maybe players need this to unlock some goodies later, I don't think it is to do with the expansion just a throw in to work on getting that done. Spartan III? Did it occur to anyone that the game might be about S-III Gamma Company and that the HEVs in trailer might be long range stealth pods? Woorloog 13:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Spartans Threes were around during Halo 2... read GoO? Woorloog 09:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well... The SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company were split up. There were like 285 who were sent off, leaving only 15 left on Onyx. Doesn't say where they went. Though they were gone before October 31st... Probably between the 20th and the 29th. That coincides with The Covenant attacks on Earth.Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::However, the drawback is that SIII stayed secret...so maybe they were instead sent to a destination in an attempt to stop the Covenant (ie. Space Station, Refueling depo...ect)Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *psst!* Did you guys not see the S1 in the comm logs? SMN.ACTUAL: “Didn’t think you '''S1' types ever left your cave.” [DARE.V.500341(S1)]: “Desperate times..." Spartan-Is, anyone? BlacKarnagEnigmA 23:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :S1 might be ONI Section One... At least Ascendant Justice's Article about the trailer said so. Woorloog 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I came across some screen caps from the trailer when the AI does a search and words scroll quickly past the screen. One of the lines say "I thought SI's didnt do anything any more." As soon as I find the link to that Ill post it. Gundam94 ::In the military, S1 refers to administrative posts, which seems to fit “Didn’t think you S1 types ever left your cave.” for they usually don't do combat. Hawkname 00:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) S1's were the first form of Spartans made. Jhon 117 was a spartan II. i believe this means it will be a prequel to halo trilogy. Ridiculous, it is not a prequel, how can the Master chief first encounter Alpha/04 Halo after the slip space event initiated by Regret at New Mombasa? Earth was discovered by the Covenant only upon the Master Chief's return to the Sol system.Plasmic Physics 14:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's a prequel to Halo 3, not the whole series. -- Councilor Specops306 - 'Kora 'Morhek 02:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Interview with Bungie; Standalone disc, still FPS, not squad battle Source: http://features.teamxbox.com/xbox/2317/Halo-3-Recon-Bungie-Speaks/p1 Hope Admins can take this information into the article to make it accurate and up to date.Warhead xTEAMx 21:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *The article reads at one point, "Speculation about a supposed third-person shooter, giving the player control of Marines or ODST's instead of Spartans, circulated long before Bungie revealed their next project would be Halo-related. Originally, rumors held that this would by the Peter Jackson game, Halo: Chronicles. The presence of Christian Allen, a former Marine and Red Storm employee who worked on the Ghost Recon and Rainbow Six series and joined Bungie in early 2007, heightened speculation." Now call me a purist but speculation shouldn't be in the article especially since it's been proven to be factually inaccurate. Plus, there shouldn't be mention of another game in such detail in this article. Im inclined to cut out this entire paragraph. Actually, now that I think about it this whole article is riddled with speculation and mal-practiced writing. Would someone be willing to re-write the article? I would but I don't even know how to cite sources. Colonel Calamity 16:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Explosion?!? I just got done finishing the game on legendary( wanted achievment points) and I have noticed that absolutly no one it seems has mentioned the very ending of halo 3 where you see an explosion in the background. I think maybe that was the explosion in the "keep it clean" trailor. Any thoughts? :??? That explosion is not even on Earth, its the replacement Istallation 04 imploding.--Plasmic Physics 04:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :: Honestly no this isn't true. There is too much evidence supporting that Prophets ship was the cause and also the timeline supports it. One last thing "imploding" is the wrong word --Megidra 18:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC)>_> :The explosion that is refered to in the above query takes place in the cinematic after the race to the frigate in Halo 3 as stated. That particular explosion is caused by the premature firing of the replacement istallation 04 which is located out side of the Milky Way. The flash in the bonus post game cinematic is infact sun rise on an unidentified planet.--Plasmic Physics 03:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::No offense but you are talking randomly. The explosion (from halo 2 that destroyed new mombasa and uncovered the ark) was from regrets in atmosphere subspace jump this was confirmed. This story doesn't have the master chief as the main character (so the ending has nothing to do wiht this game), this game has a brand new character and is set in the halo 2 era with halo 3 stuff, so the replacement 04 doesn't even factor into this video. --Megidra 00:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not talking randomly, I'm clarifying to Megidra, that the explosion mensioned the introductory paragraphy is mistakenly confused with the slipspace detonation in Halo 2. Note the first paragraph is unsigned and is not part of my correspondence.Plasmic Physics 02:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry my bad, my very bad. Didn't see the that you didn't post it i thought they were from the same. Really sorry --Megidra 23:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) More Info The following info comes from Xbox 360 #36 pp34-37 *Game is set for a release in November , 2009 *Unlikely that any former characters will feature. *More information will be released next year (in that Bungie is waiting to release it) *Storyline involves the infiltration of New Mombassa, the fallout of the city's occupation by the Covenant and ultimate destruction and that the orbital elevator is still standing, despite its remains being scatterred on Tsavo Highway. This is an acknowledged discontinuity, and will be dealt with in the game. Other information in the article, though this information specifically can be used in the article rather than relevant articles. Apply as necessary.--Hawki 20:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) 4 player coop http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo3odst notice the right side of the page, the specifications state 1-4 player co-op on the same Xbox 360. Can someone please update the page? I concur This article seriously needs to be updated. Alot of the info about the early levels of the game mentioned in the GameInformer issue are not listed, neither is the pic of the SMG in the GameInformer issue either. This needs to be fixed ASAP! --Lord Lycan 22:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Page Locked Someone, one of the admins I assume, accidentally or purposefully locked this article completely. It would be nice to try and edit it again, so maybe a lock for members only? If someone could get back to me on this that would be great! The abbo 20:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC)the abbo :Is there any new information that you want to include?- KAC 20:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Its not just this page its also the Rookie and ODST.The Eras are wrong on one of them and I HAVE to fix it.Sith Venator 18:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Both feature H2, H3, and H3R eras....it takes place in H2, it is a H3 product, the game is H3R. You don't HAVE to fix s**t. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/03/2009 Thats like saying on Contact Harvest you should also put Fall of Reach as an era too.Sith Venator 02:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well there's a problem....Contact Harvest has no relation to the Fall of Reach other than sharing the universe. ODST has one of the rarest distinctions of being involved in both the Halo 2 and Halo 3 storylines, as Bungie stated that it will tie up events left unchecked in both games, a distinction is shares with Halo: Uprising. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/04/2009 Dueld Wield You will be able to duel wield, how I know, Mirranda Keyes showed, she had a shotgun and a magnum, she is a normal human, as the ODSTS.User:GEARS OF WAR 2 :No, that was for a cutscene in Halo 3 as special case. And also Bungie said no dual wielding.COMMANDER NEYO HELMET COMM 18:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::As per ODST fan, in the December 2008 issue of Game Informer, Bungie stated that there will be no dual wielding, period. Besides, Miranda Keyes is a dumbass, always dual wielding...see where it got here in the end. (cough*DEAD*cough). General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/03/2009 :::She dual-wielded in Halo 2, she had two SMGs... AND then she got captured. That sucks that there won't be dual-wielding. I hope Plasma Rifles are still in the game, and I hope Elites and Brutes are both enemies. — Lt. Kouger 20:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That sucks! No duel Wield! Who gives about Mirranda, people got in a line to see the cutscene when she died, I payed $55000 to see it. :Remember, sign your name. You spelled "Miranda" wrong, you used the incorrect "dual" spelling, and you are saying slightly barbaric things. — Lt. Kouger 00:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Splng dsnt mtr, ths is a tlk pg--Plasmic Physics 05:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::No sir, you are dead wrong...spelling and grammar are of the utmost importance, especially on a Wikia. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/04/2009 ::Very well good sir, due to the fact that you are acquainted with administerial affairs, I am obliged to assume your perspective towards said matter and be acquiesced. I would otherwise have defended my own.--Plasmic Physics 08:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements Will there be any achievements for the game as there are for Halo 3 and Halo Wars? - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 19:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Every game for the Xbox 360, full game or expansion must have achievements. So yes, it will have achievements, as Bungie has stated so in the past about Halo 3: ODST. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/18/2009 :::When are they ging to be published? The game is coming out in a month or two... - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 19:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::A month or two? ODST is due out in Fall 2009, not in Spring. Hell, we only got the achievements for Halo Wars a couple weeks ago, and it's due out in a month. Don't you worry your pretty little head, there will be achievements. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/18/2009 Trivia / Speculation Regarding this comment: Though the game takes place during the events of Halo 2 (First Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 05); all of the character, weapon, and vehicle models were taken from Halo 3, creating an inconsistency within the canon, unless regarded as a retroactive retcon. '' Simply because weapons and technology featured in ODST were not ever seen in Halo 2 does not mean they did not exist. Just because Master Chief never saw a weapon or vehicle means nothing. He hasn't been everywhere and seen everything. I suggest this be removed as it's 100% speculation, unless a particular piece of tech has an actual canonized date it was first manufactured. --Teancum 16:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :That has nothing to do with it...Marine Rifleman and Marine Shock Troops in ODST use the same armor as featured in Halo 3, yet, ODST takes place within the timeline of Halo 2. And I doubt that within six hours time...all of those Marines were issued brand spanking new armor, along with their Jiralhanae counterparts. So no, that piece of trivia will stay, because it is indeed a breach of canon. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/19/2009 ::What about retcon? It's just the looks, so couldn't it be a retcon? Weapons and vehicles could have easily existed during Halo 2 and even earlier, same with the equipment. And since Halo 3 had more detailled graphics... True, there are differences, some of them quite notable (marines had green fatiques in Halo 2, white in Halo 3, right?). That Jiralahanae use the power armor (and spikers) while those on High Charity did not use that is not a retcon really. Maybe the High Charity brutes were not issued or allowed to wear advanced equipment. Oh and how can Bungie breach their own canon? They can add to it or change...EDIT yeah, right, i of course didn't notice the current iteration of the line... 09:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::The cammies that the Marines wear in Halo 3 actually appear to be similar to the ACU digis in use with the U.S. Army. They aren't white. 'Smo ' 20:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :well nobody said anything about halo wars the spartans around that time had mark IV if I recall mark IV didn't have shielding yet you can research for shielding and in campagn they come with shielding the same with the spartan laser wasn't that recently made like around halo 3 time line? let's not forget the weapons the marines use if you look at them closely they resemble the MA5C more then they do the MA5B witch was around before the halo 3 AR The marine's armor is also far to simmilar to the halo 3 armor dispite this being 20-22 years before. bungie has done alot to their canon since halo 3 the HW brutes are wearing power armor and use jump packs in one of the books (I forget witch one) they say that the brutes have been around ever since the beginning of the war same with the chopper. There have been a few canon infringments regarding some of the recent halo related works (books and games) but we never say anything because their too small to really care about. Now if bungie said that the first known human encounter with a halo ring was before the war with the covenant then we could complain Lancer AR 15:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I would just like to add, the brutes in Halo 2 are honour guard brutes, therefore they may not have been wearing the brute armor seen in Halo 3 for traditional reasons. I also might add, the base of the Mombassa Orbital Space Elevator looks remarkbly similar to the buildings from the level The Storm.Ki11a Wi11 22:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Name source? To whoever added the part that says that the Rookie's name is Geoff, where did that come from? I'm guessing it's just fanon. Sith Alchemy 101 20:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I suggest that it is removed... I can't find any source for that name. The Rookie is simply The Rookie. I didn't listen to Bungie Podcasts but i don't think they'd call him Geoff unless it was simply a joke. Remove the line. 09:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::The page has been locked, so I can't remove it. To anyone who has editing privileges under these circumstances, could you please either remove the part that states the Rookie's name is Geoff or add a source? Sith Alchemy 101 13:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Fanon/Speculation/Bullsh!t has been deleted off of the page. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/15/2009 ::::Thank you. Sith Alchemy 101 12:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Possible realease date I was recently told by 2 Gamestop employees that ODST showed up on their computer as having a release date of September 2nd I think this information should be checked out by other people at their local gamestop or another game store and if confirmed it should be included in the article.Xxxjeffxxx 13:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds just as stupid as "I heard it from my friend, who's uncle works at Microsoft Game Studios". Unless you have hard evidence that states that ODST "may" be released on that date, it's a no go for 9/2/09. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/30/2009 ::I also heard this I asked if it was confirmed they said as of now it is so unless they push it back and gamestop is telling the truth the closest thing we have to a release date is what gamestop is giving us Lancer AR 23:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, unless GameStop wants to make an official announcement over the internet, not some scuttlebutt at a single store, then by all means...we'll put it up. ::::Would going on the site and searching the game and looking at the release date count as an "official announcment" if so then it says pre-order ships 9/1/09 doesn't that mean the they'll have it on shelves the day after? either way it's not a scuttlebutt at a store that's saying it it's the whole gamestop chain. EB games also says this so atm I think their's more tangible evidence of it being released early september rather then some time in november Lancer AR 19:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::On Xbox.com it has the release date of September 30. See for yourself. http://www.xbox.com/en-CA/Games/h/halo3odst/default.htmThe New and Improved Prophet of Neutrality 00:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::So should the release date be changed to September 30th as my post above stated or not? The New and Improved Prophet of Neutrality 23:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well either way it's 4-1 odds on it coming out in september rather then november I think it should be changed Lancer AR 01:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well it should probably be changed back to Fall 09 because that is what my link changed to. I am very sorry.The New and Improved Prophet of Neutrality 21:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) John-117 in this game? Since it is between halo 2 and 3, wouldn't master cheif be in this? Wouldnt he make a small apperence? —Negabandit86 (ODST Marine) 20:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) First of all, we see him leave during the trailer, second, did you even see the page and/or the title of the game? It's Halo 3: ODST so it's about an ODST, John 117 is at the Delta Halo during this game. user:unluckynumber11 second half of the mythic map pack I've read it's gonna all be on one disc but do you think they'll box the other 3 mythic maps as a code like they did for the first half of mythic in halo wars limited edition? Lancer AR 04:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Bungie said that all of the map pack swill be on ODST. Whether you will have to pre-order or get the legendary I don't know but is probable.--Kre 'Nunumee 20:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Price It should be added onto the page that at gamestop currently has the game pre-orderable for a price of $60. -User_talk:ImmortalJoshua Editing Why can't I edit this page? The editing tab is gone, plus the small edit box on each section is gone, too. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''BPL]] 00:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::It is only for experienced Halopedians to edit because some inexperienced Halopedia users either added false information to this article or didn't provide a source.--The New and Improved Prophet of Neutrality 23:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, CommanderTony locked the page so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it, due to pointless and stupid edits. Even I'' can't edit it. —[[Halopedia:Covenant of Halopedia|'''Councillor]] [[User:Kougermasters|''Kougermasters]] 23:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake.-The New and Improved Prophet of Neutrality 17:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) The Best Buy website (www.bestbuy.com) says Halo 3:ODST is being released on 9-15-09 New Info A GameStop employee said that Halo 3: ODST will include new armor colors for use in Halo 3. He also said that one of these colors is black. It is believed that these are only available with copies pre-ordered from GameStop, but this is not confirmed.Shadow Pwner 21:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :GameStop = Is not Bungie Studios, Halo Franchise Team, or Microsoft Game Studios. ::The Employee is wrong. Bungie states that black won't be a main color. The employee is thinking of The Rookie; he probably thinks it's Master Chief. GameStop Employees aren't supposed to know everything about each game, and if he does know he would be fired, cause I doubt that Bungie would give this information without telling the Bungie Community, instead of every Gamestop employee, unless they stole a copy. :::Sign your edits. To Shadow Pwner (and ImmortalJoshua): Things you heard from a friggin' Gamestop employee does not belong on this article; that's why it keeps getting locked. If you didn't hear it from Bungie, Microsoft, or the Halo Franchise Team, or see it in the game itself, it ain't on this article. Smoke 18:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Question about one of the 'Trivia' entries ''Though the game takes place during the events of Halo 2 (First Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 05); all of the character, weapon, and vehicle models were taken from Halo 3, creating an inconsistency within the canon, unless regarded as a retroactive retcon. '' How exactly does using newer models create an inconsistency within the canon? All it is a better looking models then the ones used in Halo 2. 01:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::The point isn't to make stuff "look good", it's to make sure that it's the same stuff from the time period. :::But "good looking" =/= stuff not from the same time period. As far as I can tell, there is no hard evidence that newer Halo 3 models are different in major ways -besides graphically- from Halo 2 models, thus there is no problem. I think that this line should be removed until such an event happens, because as it stands right now, it is just speculation. 01:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Look at the ODSTs from ''Halo 2 to Halo 3. In Halo 2, they wear what look like raft safety vests and the visor on their helmets is flat. In Halo 3, they now have battle armor and the visor on the helmet extends outwards. However, I do agree that just because something did not appear in a previous game does not mean that it hasn't already been seen with in the canon. Brute power armor is a classic example. Though it made its first appearance in Halo 3, it was included by Joseph Staten, the man behind the Halo story, into Halo: Contact Harvest, which takes place years before the Brute's first appearance in the Halo canon. - Lemurwolf132